1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an improved process for the preparation of substituted anisidines which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of agents for the treatment of hepatitis C viral (HCV) infections.
2. Background Information
Substituted anisidines of the type described herein have been found to be useful as intermediates in the preparation of certain anti-HCV agents. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2005/0020503 A1 and US 2005/0080005 A1, both herein incorporated by reference. However, there is a continuing need to develop an alternative practical and economical synthetic technique for the preparation of these substituted anisidines. The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a practical and economical process which allows for the efficient manufacture of these compounds with a minimum number of steps.